


Caught

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Caught

Dean had to be seeing things, that was the only explanation that made any sense to what he was seeing. He ran his fingers over his face and looked again, but the image was still there. Sam, his Sam, was pressed up against a wall being ravaged by a man that could have been Dean’s twin. Dean swallowed hard, the image burning into his brain.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Sam walking up to him. That was impossible as Sam was still in front of him, his hands locked in the hair of Dean’s look-a-like as the man had dropped to his knees in front of him. 

Dean could tell the second Sam realized what they were seeing, he could hear the hard swallow Sam made. Dean started backing out of the alley, Sam close behind, when he heard a voice so similar to Sam’s moan, “God, Jensen, so fucking good.”

Sam and Dean heard the response, “You always say that, Jared. You’re such a slut for me,” before the finally exited the alley. Neither man spoke as they made their way to the car, both lost in their thoughts. 

Dean was trying to understand why he had felt the way he did, jealous, turned on, angry, when he had thought that he was watching Sam with someone who wore his face. He didn’t have a chance to think long, though, as as soon as they reached the Impala Sam was shoving him against the door, hands dragging Dean’s face towards his.

The kiss was hard and over quickly, both men breathing hard when they separated. “You weren’t the only one affected by seeing that, Dean.”

Dean nodded, slipping into the car, Sam at his side. He wasn’t sure who the two men had been or why they had looked like him and Sam, but he was glad that they had caught them. He knew things were going to change with Sam and him, but he knew whatever the change was it was going to be for the best.

For the first time in a long time Dean had a smile on his face that wasn’t forced, wasn’t faked. He looked over, noticing Sam had the same look on his face. 

“Pull over,” Sam said, his voice thick with lust.

Dean nodded, licking his lips, pulling over to the side of the road, thankful that the area was secluded. Almost as soon as the car was stopped Dean found himself being pulled towards Sam, their lips meeting once more. This kiss wasn’t as brutal as the last, but it spoke so much more than their previous one. 

Dean wasn’t sure what was going to happen from here on out, but as long as he had Sam, his life was looking up.


End file.
